In the related art, there is known a system for manufacturing an optical display element including a panel reversing apparatus which when an optical film including a polarizing film is laminated on each of both surfaces of a panel, reverses a position relationship between one surface and the other surface of the panel in a horizontal state.
According to the system for manufacturing the optical display element including the panel reversing apparatus in the related art, an optical film is laminated on one surface of the panel and then the optical film is laminated on the other surface by reversing the panel to allow all of the operations of laminating the optical film on both surfaces of the panel to be performed in a predetermined direction of the panel, thereby achieving an integration of the manufacturing system.
However, the panel reversing apparatus in the related art includes a surface contact means which is in contact with both surfaces of the panel for supporting the panel, so that when the both surface contact means is in contact with or presses one surface of the panel, on which the optical film is laminated, the optical film is transformed or damaged by contact force or pressing force, thereby causing a defect (for example, a scratch of the optical film and a flow of bubble between the optical film and the panel) of the optical display element.
Particularly, when the panel is reversed, a process of making the one surface of the panel, on which the optical film is laminated, face a lower direction of a manufacturing line is accompanied, and during the process, the contact force or the pressing force applied to one surface of the panel, on which the optical film is laminated, is further increased by weight of the panel, and the optical film is more severely transformed or damaged.